One Piece the Untold Adventure World Omake preview
by 20913
Summary: Let your mind wonder to make your world idea you haven't seen yet.
1. One Piece The Untold Adventure world

**One Piece The untold Adventure World Preview**

**Hello this is 20913, To all who read the One Piece the Untold adventure I announcing a challenge for you to make your very own Omake preview. Where you get to make your own story of your idea world Omake. Warning it will only be a preview so it's not official, but it will be selected as a world not as a story yet. So brainstorm here and let your mind wonder in imagination for an idea world to what you haven't seen yet. **

**20913**

**8/14/13**

**over 'n' out**


	2. New member joining

**Alright we have a new member joining name Sherezade22 for creating World Omake Preview.**

**He/She now all has to do is create a story on any world then send it to me and it will be posted on for everyone to read.**

**Or PMe for world selection then story if you want from there I will write it down and post it up. **

**Anyone else who likes to join can come along as well and will be announce the same way as part of joining the group.**

**So Sherezade22 whenever your ready I'll wait for you to create your Story Omake.**

**This is just in we got another new member joining us say hello or welcome to Jexi the hunter.**

**He/she will be doing the same as Sherezade22 so don't be shy and get to know one another as you join up.**

**Create ideas and/or PMe on anything you want to know or want to discuss on the World Omake Preview.**

**So keep on reviewing and give some ideas on world, Story and OC's.**

**Stay tune and remember your welcome to join. **

* * *

**Please review on anything you think about at this point no story is made yet. This is just updated so this is for now until a new chapter is up.**

**20913**

**8/17/13**

**over 'n' out**


	3. Information for Sherezade22

**To Sherezade22 for information**

**You can create the beginning and will start from there. **

**For the ****One Piece the Untold Adventure World Omake Preview**** aka OPTUAWOP is suppose to be a fun idea for anyone to try and create ideas for a new or continuing story. **

**So if you want to start from the beginning then go ahead we'll follow along as well.**

**For more information go to 20913 profile then click on PM and we'll discuss any question for one or another.**

**And thank You for reading the One Piece the Untold Adventure and hope you continue on reading.**

**20913**

**8/18/13**

**over 'n' out**


	4. ALERT PAY CLOSE ATTENTION

**Some of you know this already, but I'll say it SOPA is back. What it means in a short version that characters that are on fanfiction are consider a FELONY I repeat a FELONY here is a list of sites to look up to get a better description. Go to Bloodracer32 in The Orange-Blur story to find out more on chapter 6.**

**:/ www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 **

**:/ www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-adminstration-wants-to-revive-parts-of-it /**

**:/ www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-can't -let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provi s **

**This is a YouTube video to add the painful list.**

**:/ www . YouTube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Read this go to sites and find out more about it. Then join us for the Freedom that we can only get from the internet. FIGHT FOR FREEDOM AGAINST THE SOPA.**

**20913**

**8/24/13**

**OVER 'N' OUT FREEDOM **


	5. GREAT NEWS

**We just found out about the petition for the SOPA problem. Just go to stop SOPA 2013 petition(it's time to sign up). Then go to this link.**

**:/ petition . Whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**Then if your a member sign in or go to sign this petition.**

**If not go to create an account then put the stuff down. Look in your email then click on the link that it says you need to click than when your ready and sign in as a member or click sign this petition for your signature. **

**This will help all of us if you join the fight we need all the signatures as much as we can. So join us and fight for FREEDOM.**

**20913**

**8/24/13**

**OVER 'N' OUT FREEDOM**


	6. Naming of our group

**I just thought of something we haven't get to name what our group yet. Why I brought this up is because I thought since we been doing this for a while why not name us something like ****Big Adventure Team ****or something in the line. So to Jexi the hunter and Sherezade22 you get to name our group as well and discuss anything you want to discuss. Also to anyone else who like to join come along if you like the instructions are at the front of the chapters.**

**20913**

**9/12/13**

**over 'n' out **


End file.
